For some computer users and in some applications, bookmarking has become a frequently used tool. For example, many computer users may bookmark websites that they wish to revisit or remember. Some conventional bookmarks may have a static format developed for a limited, specific purpose (e.g., a web browser uniform resource locator (URL) bookmark). Also, some conventional bookmarks may be difficult to update, modify and share.
Computer users receive a variety of information from various offline and online sources, such as billboards, websites on the Internet, newspapers, email, discussion boards and the like. In order to be able to store a meaningful bookmark for such diverse information formats and sources, there may be a need for a bookmark system having bookmarks with different types of layouts and user-configurable or customizable layouts. Also, computer users increasingly desire to share information with each other. A need may exist for a bookmark system that permits users to share bookmarks and collaborate on bookmark content.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above-mentioned problems, limitations and needs, among other things.